The Unbreakable Atlantian
by ChibiAyane
Summary: Kolya takes advantage of having John Sheppard in captivity. Todd watches in envy. Non-con.


It was only twenty minutes after the first feeding when Kolya walked into the holding cell block. He was alone, which had John wondering and watching him carefully from his place in a crumpled heap against the wall adjoining the Wraith's cell.

The Wraith had finally shut up his pessimistic mouth. Now, John kind of wished the thing would start talking again. Anything to distract Kolya from staring at him with such restless indecision. John didn't like that look. On a man like Kolya, that look meant bad ideas. He, himself, knew they were bad ideas or he wouldn't be standing there, shuffling from foot to foot and twiddling with the keys to the cell door.

John's gaze locked with that of his nemesis because there was no other way to label the role the man had carved out for himself in John's life. John didn't like what he saw in those eyes. He saw want.

"What do you want, Kolya?" John drawled, eyes watching his jailer closely. "I'm a little too tired after this last stunt of yours to be very accommodating to any more of your bullshit."

That seemed to make Kolya's decision for him, as the bigger man opened the cell and stepped in. John slowly stood up, using the wall for leverage. Kolya dropped his long coat and the keys on the ground by the door.

John eyed the keys. "Pretty confident I won't kick your ass and escape."

The Wraith hissed with laughter from the next cell. The sudden sound was enough to distract John from his watch on Kolya.

The Genii commander surged forward and slammed into the Atlantian, sending his head back to crack against the wall. John barely blinked away his daze before Kolya's fist collided with John's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him with a grunt.

John sucked a ragged breath back into his lungs and recovered enough to grab Kolya by the shoulders and head butt the man, putting all the strength of his back and neck into the blow. Kolya went to his knees and John darted around him and bolted for the door -or at least he tried to. Kolya knocked his shoulder into John's leg on the way by, which sent the younger man sprawling face down onto the dirty floor.

John crawled to his hands and knees, making to get up when a hand snagged his ankle like a vice and dragged him backward. John ended up face in the dirt with a looming presence behind him. John made one more attempt to crawl to the door, but only managed to get his head smashed against the floor for his efforts.

"Ow!" John growled. "What the hell are you doing?" He bothered to ask even though he had a pretty good idea of what was coming.

John was suddenly flipped over onto his back and was pinned down, with Kolya squeezing each of John's wrists and his knees planted between John's thighs. John stared wide-eyed up at the Genii for a moment, searching his gaze for what he hoped wouldn't be there. But it was there. Desire. Lust.

"Okay," John gulped, staring Kolya in the eye. "Let's try this again. What are you doing, Kolya?"

Kolya lunged down and pressed his lips to John's. John turned his head away.

"What the hell..." John growled, being interrupted by Kolya grabbing his chin with a bruising grip and forced him to turn his head back. John used his, now, free hand to push at Kolya's chest.

The Genii's lips surrounded his own, and John bit down on the thick, slimy tongue that invaded his mouth. Kolya pulled away with a growl and spit blood out of his mouth before slapping John across the face so hard his head snapped to the side and his lip split.

John ignored the pain and began to struggle, though there wasn't much he could do against someone like Kolya, who had at least a hundred more pounds on him. John was also realizing that the majority of Kolya's superior weight was pure muscle. A few more slaps didn't stop John from throwing fists, pulling hair and trying to wedge his knees between himself and Kolya's chest.

His struggles waned greatly when he was delivered a blow to the side of his head that had him seeing stars and hearing bells ringing.

Kolya pulled out the Genii equivalent of handcuffs. The sound of rattling metal had John struggling again, though more frantically until he was flipped over onto his stomach and his arms were wrenched behind him and cuffed together.

"No!" John grunted, trying to pull his arms forward and trying to wriggle away like a worm. He was smacked over the head that made his forehead smack against the ground. John froze when a hand reached around to unfasten his belt. "You son of a bitch!"

"You should really watch your mouth, Colonel," Kolya said. "Or I'll give you something to keep it occupied."

"Oh, that's real original, Kolya," John spat. "Why are you doing this?"

The hand had successfully undone John's belt and pants. Kolya reached in to fondle John's limp member, then slid it around to get a handful of John's pert ass.

"Even I can appreciate beauty, Colonel Sheppard," Kolya said, his voice gone gravelly from arousal. "And you have a plethora of it."

"Get your hands off me!" John yelled.

"I don't think so," Kolya growled. "I've been wanting to do this since I first laid eyes on you."

"You mean when I was aiming an automatic weapon at your head? You're sick!" John said, trying to pull away from Kolya's questing hands. John felt a hard bulge against his ass.

"Power, beauty, courage, strength, brains, and a particular viciousness in the heat of battle," Kolya listed off, his breath panting. "All things about you that I greatly admire, Colonel."

"And you're really enjoying trying to take it all from me, aren't you?" John asked rhetorically, trying to get away from the bulge grinding against him.

"Well, the best way to break a man is to steal his strengths from him," Kolya answered anyway.

"And this?" John asked as he was suddenly flipped over onto his back again. He hissed in pain as his hands were pinned under him, metal digging into his wrists.

"This is just for my own personal amusement," the Genii answered, pressing his groin against John's.

John glared into Kolya's dark eyes. "I thought you said this wasn't personal?"

"I lied," Kolya said, with a smirk.

John gathered saliva on his tongue and spat it in Kolya's face, getting him right in the eye. Kolya calmly wiped his face clean, then struck out like a snake and wrapped a hand around John's throat. The hand squeezed tight enough to almost completely cut off the Atlantian's airway. His other hand shoved John's pants and boxers down his thighs and pushed his shirt up to his armpits. That hand skimmed over his skin like a caress, while John wheezed in shallow breaths through his severely constricted windpipe.

John turned his head, either way, trying to break Kolya's grip. He knew he was going to have bruises later if they hadn't formed already. He wondered if his lips had turned blue yet, as his mouth gaped open, trying to draw breath. He knew he should be more worried about what Kolya was doing with his other hand but oxygen deprivation tended to screw up your brain a little.

"You will not be able to torment him for long if you do not let him breathe," the Wraith commented.

Kolya noticed John's eyes beginning to roll up into his head, so he let go of his throat. He admired the finger-shaped bruises left behind before he turned to glare at the Wraith who was watching everything he was doing.

"Mind yourself, Wraith!" Kolya spat. The Wraith sneered at Kolya. "I will have you punished if you don't walk away right now!"

The Wraith growled, glancing at the coughing and wheezing Colonel one more time, then turned away. The sound of his shackles said the creature had simply sat back down against the wall once again.

Kolya turned back to John. "Now then. Where were we?" The Genii proceeded to remove John's boots and his pants and boxers.

"Don't," John wheezed.

"Oh, I'm not going to stop until you beg me to, Sheppard," Kolya said, with a sadistic glee in his eyes.

"Fat... chance!" John hissed between tortured breaths.

"Then you're going to have to endure everything I plan on doing to you," Kolya supplied, smirking at him.

"I will kill you for this," John said in a near whisper, gulping around his sore throat.

"I look forward to you trying," Kolya said, tearing John's t-shirt down the middle. He drank in the sight of Sheppard's bare chest, his hand joining his eyes in their examination of the perfection that was John Sheppard.

John ground his teeth together as Kolya's hands found every nuance of John's body, all the plains of his chest and abs, the V of his pelvis, the softness of his dick. John held in a groan when Kolya squeezed his balls, then pressed his thighs further apart so his fingers could find John's hole. The Colonel tried to close his legs fruitlessly, Kolya only spread them apart more with his body. The Genii spit into his hand and then spread it over John's hole, making the Colonel squirm in disgust.

"Couldn't bring some lube, if you were planning to do this?" John griped.

He was rewarded for his cheek with a finger being shoved into him. He couldn't hold back the groan of pain. "Fuck!" he gritted out.

"I plan to," Kolya said with a grin. He wriggled his finger around before pulling it out.

"Don't remind me!" John growled.

He tensed when Kolya moved to open his own pants. John saw the massive bulge in the Genii's pants and could only hope it wasn't actually as big as it seemed. John looked away, noticing that the Wraith was watching again. He bit his lip and glared at him, silently asking him to look away. Either the Wraith didn't understand human facial expressions or he ignored John's silent plea.

Kolya stroked himself, spreading his precum over his cock, as he avidly watched the face of the man underneath him. He knew the Wraith was watching again, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The creature hadn't had such entertainment for a long time. Let him watch John Sheppard's humiliation.

Kolya leaned in and licked at the feeding wound on Sheppard's chest, smirking when he heard the Wraith growl almost possessively. He grabbed John's legs under the knees and lined himself up, the tip of his thick cock pressing to John's unprepared hole.

"Don't you dare!" John growled his last ditch effort to stop this from happening. He wriggled around, trying to pull away from the cock head at his opening.

"Oh, I dare, Colonel," Kolya groaned, pushing forward and breaching John's body. "Very much so."

John ground his teeth against a scream, as the almost dry burn of Kolya entering him nearly overwhelmed him. He felt his body give and something tear inside him, which increased the pain a hundredfold. He threw his head back and let out a shout of pain. So much for denying Kolya the satisfaction. John didn't know something could hurt so much.

"Yes," Kolya groaned, as he bottomed out balls deep in John's body. "Scream for me!"

"Go to hell!" John hissed.

"I'm already on my way there, Sheppard," Kolya said, pulling out slowly. "And I'm taking you with me."

John's eyes snapped to Kolya's, wondering that meant, but what he saw answered that question. Kolya knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted from Dr. Weir. He had no intentions of letting John go home. This was all just a preamble to an end.

Kolya had lost his place among the Genii with no hope of regaining it. Kolya knew that the new Atlantians and the Genii were going to try to rescue John, and he wanted to cause as much trouble and do as much damage as he could on his way out. Hoping to cripple both Atlantian operations and that of the Genii by taking out a key player. He was getting his revenge on all of them. It made John wonder what else the man had planned for John's rescue party.

John was quickly ripped from his realization by Kolya's cock slamming back into him. This time he was able to bite his lip against the scream that wanted to escape. Kolya set up a punishing pace, fucking John into the dirty floor. The former Genii commander groaned and grunted with every push into the Colonel's body.

"God damn, you feel good," Kolya moaned into John's ear, nibbling on the tip of the elvish feature. "Better than I thought you would. A guy who looks like you, I would've thought this ass would be well-used. Loose. But it's not. You're as tight as a virgin."

"You're disgusting," John spat, his lip bleeding from biting it so hard. "Just get it over with!"

In response, Kolya slowed down. "Why would I want to rush?" he asked, smirking. "We've got over two hours before the next broadcast." He ground his hips down against John's abused hole. "I want to take my time with you. I've waited so long to do this, I want to enjoy you."

Kolya shifted his angle and John shouted out in not-quite pain after he hit something inside him that had him arching his back.

"There it is," Kolya moaned. "The sweet spot."

John panted and glared at his rapist. "I'm gonna kill you..."

"You've already made that clear, Colonel," Kolya said.

"Well, now I'm going to do it in the most painful way I can think of," John growled, panting heavily, as his cock began to harden against his will. The Wraith hissed a laugh that sounded more like a growl of approval.

"You are a spirited one, John Sheppard," the Wraith said in an admiring way. "Strong."

John closed his eyes, blocking out Kolya's lustful gaze and the Wraith's curious one. "So glad I can be so entertaining to everyone!" he shouted.

Kolya laughed and renewed his hard thrusts into John, jarring the Colonel's body with everyone. He brought his lips to John's collarbone and licked it before he bit down hard and sucked a dark purple bruise, marking his prey. His thrusts became erratic, his cock sliding in and out of John unevenly with the most disgusting sounds of blood and cum squelching from his hole. John's cock was trapped between them, grinding against Kolya's woolen shirt.

Kolya's hand locked into John's hair, yanking his head to the side, as his mouth attached to the side of the Colonel's neck. He slammed his cock in deep and hard at the same time that he bit down and sunk his teeth into John's flesh.

John's stomach protested the feeling of Kolya's cum flooding his body as the larger man finished, the taste of bile assaulting the back of his throat. He managed to keep himself from puking his guts up by sheer stubbornness because puking would just be another win for Kolya. He'd won enough at John's expense already. He grunted when Kolya's heavy body slumped down onto him, his panting breath rustling the hair around John's ear.

"Damn, that was amazing," Kolya panted. "You were a much better fuck than I thought you'd be."

"Get the hell off me," John whispered.

Kolya pulled back and looked at John's face to see he had his eyes closed and his jaw locked, but the former Genii commander saw the glistening of tears in the Colonel's lashes.

"I've finally done something that's shaken you to your core," Kolya said in wonder. "If I'd known this is what it would take, I'd have done it much sooner." He leaned in to lick the tears at the corner of John's eye. John grimaced and turned his head away. He opened his eyes and locked gazes with the Wraith that had watched the whole thing. He knew the Wraith saw the truth because he grinned in satisfaction at the knowledge that his captor and tormentor was going to die today.

John wasn't shaken or broken, or anywhere near defeated. John Sheppard was pissed. His military training kicking in, bringing forward those homicidal tendencies his drill sergeants had beaten into him and honed to a sharp unerring point. He could take pain and humiliation, he could take torture, but that didn't mean he had to take it quietly, nor did it mean that he wouldn't take his revenge afterward.

Kolya let his hands wander John's body for a few moments, enjoying the feel of it, as he finally pulled his cock out and let John's legs fall open. He appreciated the view of the listless beauty for a moment longer. John had long since gone soft. Then he turned John over and made the biggest mistake of his life -he let John free of his bonds.

John flipped over so fast, Kolya was unprepared for the hands that wrapped around his throat and squeezed hard enough to hear the Genii's hyoid bone cracking under John's thumbs.

Kolya wouldn't go down without a fight though. He swept his arms outward, breaking John's grip. He grabbed John's wrists and tried to restrain him again, but John used his hold as leverage to lift his bare legs up and wrap them around the larger man's neck. His hold trying to force his head to the side at the same time his legs strangled him.

John rolled them over until he was essentially sitting on Kolya's neck. Naked or clothed, you didn't forget how to crush a man's windpipe with your shins.

John felt Kolya's body wriggling and struggling, but John had a hold of his head with his hands as his shin pressed down on the Genii's larynx. His face was turning red and his lips blue. John delighted in watching the blood vessels exploding in Kolya's eyes, as the Genii truly started to panic. Even if John were to let go, the likelihood of Kolya recovering from the damage done to his throat would be slim at best.

But John didn't plan on letting go. He said he'd kill him painfully. There aren't very many ways to die that hurt more than asphyxiation by crushed trachea.

Kolya's struggling slowed until his limbs fell limply. John watched the lights in his eyes going out, then at last John's hands twisted Kolya's head around with a strength that surprised even the Air Force Colonel. Kolya's neck snapped with a sickening sound and the body slumped completely.

John sat there, catching his breath, staring down at his dead tormentor.

"I did not truly believe you would do it," the Wraith said. "At first."

John looked up at his fellow prisoner, as he slowly stood up from his crouch on top of Kolya. The pain in his body made John move slowly, reaching for his clothes and boots.

"But I knew you were capable once I saw the need for blood in your eyes," the Wraith continued. "You are not quite like other humans I have met."

John ignored the blood and cum on his thighs as he pulled his pants up, silently dreading the inevitable awkward conversation with Carson.

"Did you mean what you said about knowing the way out of here?" John asked, pulling his boots on and tucking the laces into the side without bothering to tie them.

"Yes," the Wraith said, nodding once. "But the guards are many and we have no weapons."

John picked up the keys that had been so carelessly tossed aside. He swung them around his finger as he walked out of his cell and moved to unlock the Wraith's. He walked up to the taller creature.

"That hand is all the weapon you need," John said, unlocking the shackles and gauntlet keeping him from sucking the life out of his jailers. "Now, I'm trusting you not to kill me. I did let you out, after all."

"I would not feed from you again," the Wraith said. "You have earned my respect, John Sheppard. After what I just witnessed, it would be a terrible shame to kill you." He smiled with his dark, sharp teeth.

"Right," John muttered, frowning. He wondered what exactly that meant, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Hey!" a voice yelled behind them. John whipped around and, without wasting a single movement, threw the keys in his hand, dead aiming for the bewildered guard's head and hitting him right between the eyes. The Genii's gun went off, but luckily only made a hole in the ceiling.

The Wraith shot forward and made short work of draining every last drop of life from the overwhelmed guard. John watched in sick fascination as the Wraith groaned and sounded like he was getting to third base on the poor guard's life force. The Atlantian picked up the Genii weapon and waited patiently for his fellow escapee to finish eating.

"Lead the way," John said, snagging the Genii's knife as well. The Wraith watched him for a moment, wondering about the human in front of him. "What?"

"This way," the Wraith said, ignoring John's question, and turning to lead them out of this nightmare of a prison. John frowned but followed silently.

The guards didn't know what hit them, with none of them getting the chance to raise the alarm. John used weapons, dropped weapons, and picked up more, deftly doing away with most of the resistance himself. Apparently, he was impressing the Wraith as well, if his appreciative hums were anything to go by.

Once they were outside, John had to take a moment to rest. His body hurt and muscles were sore in places he didn't know muscles could be sore. He leaned against a tree and was about to slide down to the ground, but was stopped by the Wraith's feeding hand pressing to his chest. John shot a look at the cat-like eyes watching him.

"Thought you said you weren't going to kill me?" John hissed in mild betrayal.

"There are many things about Wraith that you do not know," the Wraith said.

John didn't have time to react when he was engulfed by the all-consuming pain of feeding, but the feeling quickly morphed into something else. Suddenly, John was screaming in pleasure, not pain. He felt his strength returning and his wounds healing. And felt a pair of cold lips gently claiming his own, before pulling away.

John opened his eyes, unsure of when he'd closed them. He stared at the Wraith, who stared right back.

"Until we meet again, John Sheppard," the Wraith said, backing away a few steps before turning around and disappearing into the dark woods.

Unsure of what exactly just happened, John froze. By the time John realized he should have asked the Wraith which way the Stargate was, it was already too late. He'd just have to find it on his own. It can't be too hard to find, can it?


End file.
